Silent Screams
by Astred
Summary: Michael is Brainwashed and thinks he hears voices which cause him to turn on Nikita. Can he forgive himself when he realize what he's done? Please read and review
1. Mar-Mar-Married?

Nikita was all Michael had thought about since the psychic mission. He was able to hold her close and feel her skin next to his. Even though they went to sleep on the opposite sides of the bed when they woke up every morning she was cuddled as close as she possibly could get to him. She would have her head on his shoulder and her chest and stomach were against his side and her leg was always draped across his upper thighs. And he did not fail to notice that his arm was around her. He never remembered putting it there. It was like it went there on its own. It just felt natural. It felt right. 

At the end of the mission when he went to ask her if it was hard for her or not. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt. When she suggested that they talk about it he was about to say yes but then he realized that he had no idea what to say. He needed time. That was the reason why he could not tell her yet, but he made up his mind. He was going to tell her soon. 

NIKITA'S APARTMENT 

Nikita had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as she laid down in bed. Her thoughts were of Michael. Her thoughts were always of Michael. This time she felt like he had finally opened up to her a little. He had told her that he could not tell her 'yet'. That meant that he would tell her eventually. She knew that he really must love her, but she also wondered what he meant about there are some things that must remain hidden. She wondered what they were and why he had to keep it from her, but after this last mission she felt confident that he would tell her someday. 

As her dreams started she saw Michael sitting in a chair at the briefing table. He had one hand on the table and the other on his chin. And every time she would sneak a peek at him she saw that he was staring at her. She would wait until the briefing was over and then she would walk over to him. As she got in front of him he would smile. So she would turn and ask why he was staring at her and he grabbed her hand and said we have to talk. She would follow him to his office. He closed the door behind them and walked over and kissed her. He then whispered in her ear, "I just want you to know that I--" 

Then the telephone rang. Nikita could not believe that she had to be woke up as she was about to hear the words that she had longed to hear all this time. Even in her dreams he wouldn't say it._ This just isn't fair._

"Hello" 

"Nikita, we need to talk." The voice on the other end of the phone said. 

"Michael it is three o'clock in the morning." 

"Please." 

"Meet me at the Coffee House in an hour. I will see you then." 

Michael agreed and hung up the phone. 

After Nikita hung up she began to get worried. What could possibly be so important that she had to come out so late. Nikita dressed and left for the Coffee House right away. She showed up about thirty minutes early and when she opened the door she saw Michael in there also. 

"Michael, What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down across from him. 

"I just need to talk to you about some things. There were things said during our last mission that made me think about us." He looked down for a second and Nikita reached over and put her hands on top of his. This little gesture gave him the strength that he needed to finish telling her. "I want us to be together." 

"Do you really mean it Michael?" She smiled as tears came to her eyes. 

Michael looked at her and nodded. "That week that we spent together was one of the best times of my life. To be able to hold you every night was Heaven. Then when we made love that night I wanted so much to tell you this then. I want you to know that the reason I was not able to tell you what you wanted to hear. I just did not know how to say it, but I can't stand it anymore. I have to let you know so I guess that I will just say it. I love you. I want you to know that I just did not know if you loved me anymore. After all that had happened I thought that I had lost my chance." Michael turned his hands over so that he could hold her hands in his. 

"I have always loved you Michael. Even when I didn't like you. If that makes sense." She said. 

"It makes perfect sense." He smiled for a second but got serious again. The whole time he talked to her he stared straight into her eyes. "There is something else that we need to talk about. I don't know how we are going to do this. I want to be with you, but we are going to have to find a way to get Operations and Madeline to see it." 

"Michael, I would happily die to be able to spend the time I have with you. Even if it was for only one day." She explained to him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Let's get out of here." She got his hand and pulled him up out of the booth. "Come home with me." 

Michael followed her out of the door. As they walked down the street he pulled her close and put his arms around her. She nestled up to him. When they walked up to her door Nikita moved a second to unlock the door, Michael leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. It sent a shock wave all over her body. 

"If you keep that up I won't be able to get the door open." Nikita said 

"All right, I will stop...." He leaned over and kissed her once again. "....until we get inside." 

Nikita finally got the door open and walked inside. Michael followed her in and closed the door behind him. As soon as she heard the door lock she felt hands on her side and a very warm mouth on her neck. She was in heaven. Michael soon turned around and kissed her on the lips. He began to run his hands down her back and over her hips then he brought them back up and cupped her face in his hands. 

Nikita didn't know what was happening. It started so fast. She was wondered what had come over him. Hoping that this was not another manipulation. So she stopped him. She had to know if this was real or not. 

"Michael, Do you really mean this or are you doing this because you were told to. I have to know before this goes any further." She would not look him in the face so Michael lifted her chin so that she would look at him. 

"This is real. I want you so bad. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you." He kissed her again. "You said that you would happily die if we could spend the time together. Were you serious?" 

"Of course, I was serious. I love you and I want to stay with you. Why?" Nikita questioned. Then smiled. "Are you going to kill me?" 

Michael led her over to the couch and sat down with her. "If you are really serious then this is what I thought that we could do. Tomorrow we go and see Operations and Madeline. We tell them to either let us be together or cancel us both. Either way it goes we would be together. I love you Nikita. I want to be with you but this is your decision. I will not push you because they could very easily pick cancellation." 

"Let's do it. I love you and I would die to be with you." With that Nikita leaned over and kissed him again. 

After this was said Michael picked Nikita up and carried her to the bedroom. He softly put her on the bed. Then he joined her. As soon as Michael was above her they began to kiss and she ran her hands under his shirt and started to pull it off. He looked at her for a second and then helped her get it off. Then his hands went to her shirt he gave her a look as if saying, fair is fair. She smiled and took it off. More clothing soon followed. This was a night of not just passion but also of love. 

SECTION 

As they walked into Section the next day Michael turned to Nikita and told her that he had to get some paper work together and that he would see her in about an hour. He gave her a quick kiss and walked off. She was very nervous. She knew that they had already ordered her cancellation once but Michael said that if they said no that they would have to cancel them both. She just hoped that they would not decide to do that, but she still would die to be with him. 

She decided to go and talk to Walter. She had to do something or she felt she would go crazy. Walter could tell that something was going on so Nikita told him what they were about to do. He wished her luck and then told her that he would still be there for a wild affair if she wanted. She laughed and headed towards Michael's office. She knew that there was still about ten minutes but she wanted to be with him. 

When she got to his door she saw that he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. She could tell that she was not the only one that was nervous. She walked in and he jerked his head up again. 

"Is everything all right?" 

"Fine. I was just thinking about how we were going to start this with Operations and Madeline. Are you sure you want to do this? Or have you changed your mind?" He could tell that she was a little scared. It always made her wonder how he knew everything about her. 

"I haven't changed my mind. Have you?" she said. 

"No. This is what I want. Are you ready?" 

"As I will ever be." 

MADELINE'S OFFICE 

They had already requested Operations be there. So they were already there waiting when Nikita and Michael walked in. Nikita and Michael took their seat on the couch so that they could sit together. 

Madeline had a feeling what this was about. She wasn't looking forward to the discussion, but started it anyway. 

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" 

"Nikita and I want to be together. We would like to be able to get your permission to move in together possibly more." Michael decided that he would be the one to ask because he could hide his nervousness and Nikita could not. Nikita did jerk her head around when she heard the 'possibly more'. 

Operations let out a laugh. "You know that we will not allow this. You of all people should know that a relationship inside Section will not work." 

"Well if you will not allow us to be together then you can go on and cancel us." Madeline had no idea that they were this close. 

"You have got to be joking. Why would you want to give up your life to be with her?" Operations said. 

"We are doing it because we love each other. I don't know if you have ever felt what that feels like to be loved but if you had you would be happy to die for love. It would not be like the missions would suffer. They would more than likely be better. Because now we would have a reason to get back home and be together." Nikita said. She could not be silent after what he said. 

"I will allow it but no one in Section is to know about it. I know that you will probably tell Walter and Birkoff but no one else. Do you understand?" 

"Yes. May we leave now?" Michael said. 

Operations excused them and then turned to face Madeline who was smiling. "I was wondering how long it was going to take them to ask." 

"That was about how long it took us to ask too. We also said that we would do anything to be together. We were just like them, but I never acted like Nikita, that was what you did. You always wanted to go against the Section." Madeline said. 

"I was not as bad as Nikita, but I will admit that I did do a lot of things that Operations did not appreciate. Everything worked though and now we are still together. The reason that I said that about Nikita was that I wanted to know if there relationship was strong enough to withstand Section. I think it is. Lets just hope theirs lasts as long as ours." He let out a little laugh and said, "Michael knew that we would not cancel them. " 

Nikita walked out of Madeline's office and let out a great big sigh. Then she turned to Michael and said, "What did you mean by possibly more?" 

"I want a little more than that." He smiled at the look she had on her face. "I want us to get married." 

Nikita's mouth literally dropped open. "Mar-Mar-Married?" She could not make the words come out of her mouth. "You want to get married? When were you talking about doing this?" 

"How's today for you?" He asked as he kissed her. 

Nikita's stuttering seem to appear at will. "T- T- Today. Sure. Where? When?" 

"Let's go and get Birkoff and Walter and go and have it done now. Oh and one more thing. I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Then he lead her into his office. Once they were in there Michael opened the box and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up and kissed her passionately. 

"When did you get this?" Nikita asked. 

"About a month ago. I got it a few days after the psychic mission. I just didn't know how to approach you with it." He held her as close to him as he could. 

"I love you so much Michael." 

"I love you too." He kissed her. "Now what do you say we go and get Walter and Birkoff and get this done." 

"Let's go." 

Birkoff and Walter were both standing in Walter's little section talking. He went over there a lot since the fiasco in the van. Nikita walked up to them turned to give Michael a small smile and then turned back. "Hey you guys we need to talk." 

(A. N. Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of this story. I love reviews. So If you read... PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Not that I beg.) 


	2. Dear God, What have I done?

"Do you want to go out for a little while guys?" Nikita asked with a smile on her face. 

"Sure. Where are we going?" Birkoff asked as he spun in the chair. 

"It's a surprise." Nikita said. 

"I'm game. Let's go." Walter replied as he walked towards Nikita. He looped his arms with hers and they walked out. 

After leaving Section the four of them headed towards the mall. While there Nikita bought a pretty pink and white dress. She looked wonderful in it . All three of the guys thought so. Then she went and found a light blue sweater for Michael. He refused to wear it. So she went and got a darker blue. She was finally able to get him to buy it. 

After changing into the clothes that they recently bought, they headed towards another little building down the street. Walter and Birkoff had no idea where they were going. 

"What is this place?" Walter asked. 

"Oh this place is where the justice of the peace lives. Nikita and I are getting married." Michael said as though he did that kind of thing everyday. 

"You guys are getting married. Does Operations know?" Birkoff questioned. 

"Yes. He said that it was all right. Let's go on in." 

Fifteen minutes later Nikita and Michael were husband and wife. She was pure glowing. 

They left and went back to section, but just as they were about to go in they pulled away from each other and walked in separately. Michael pulled Nikita into his office and closed the shades and locked the door. As soon as they were secure in the office Michael pulled her up into a BIG bear hug. 

"I can't believe it. We're married." 

"There is just one thing that I want to ask you." Nikita said. 

"What's that?" 

"Well since we are married I am going to need a last name. What is your last name?" 

Michael started laughing. "Villier." 

"You are going to have to write that one down for me." She let out a little giggle herself. Which was odd because she didn't giggle, but today she was just plain giddy. 

"What do you say about us going on home and consummating this marriage?" He pulled her to him and kissed her. 

"I say, Let's go." 

Right about the time that they were going out the door Birkoff called them over to him. "You can't leave yet. We have a briefing in five minutes." 

Nikita could not believe this. Of all the times to have to go on a mission. Why did it have to be tonight? But she bit her lip and walked towards the briefing table. 

BRIEFING ROOM 

"We have found out that a few of the Freedom Fighters escaped from the last blast and we need to go back in and finish the job. You will be leaving in one hour. Michael, you, Nikita and Justice are team one. Justin, you, David, and Jeff will be on backup. We are to get in and plant the explosives and get out without detection. Understand? Dismissed. Oh Michael, you, and Nikita stay here and wait. I need to talk to you a minute." As soon as everyone was gone he began to speak. "I am sorry about making you go in on this one but we need our best people on this one." 

Michael nodded and waited for Nikita to follow him out. 

"Did he just apologize to us? That is unusual." She looked around with a strange look on her face. "Are you sure we are still in Section or have we just entered....... The Twilight Zone? Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do." 

Michael smiled and they went to get dressed for the mission. As everyone went to transport Nikita looked a little nervous. Michael turned to her. "What's wrong 'Kita?" 

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this mission." 

"Don't worry. I'm going to be right with you. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." They got on transport and left. 

As they pulled up Michael began to tell them the strategy once again. Then he turn to Nikita and Justice. "Let's go." 

Once they got inside the building they were attacked. Someone knew that they were coming. There was a mole at Section One. Nikita and Michael were taking most of the gunfire. Justice was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden before they could turn around they were both knocked unconscious. When Nikita came to they were all on their way back to Section. Everyone except Michael. Nikita shot into an upright position. 

"Where's Michael?" She screamed. 

Justice looked at her. "He was taken hostage." 

"He was taken hostage and you just left him there. Are you crazy? Turn around and go back now." They wouldn't turn around so Nikita attempted to get out of the side door, but Justice held her back. Nikita couldn't break free, but she made up her mind that as soon as she got back to Section that she would go to Operations right away to set up a team to get Michael back. 

As Nikita stepped out of transport she saw Madeline standing there. She could see that Madeline already knew what had happened. As soon as Nikita got close enough Madeline told her to come to here office. Operations was there waiting. 

"When are we going to get Michael out?" Nikita didn't bother starting with pleasantries. That was the first thing she said when she walked into Madeline's office. 

"We need to get a team together, but we have on problem. We have a mole. Tell me what happened on the mission." 

"Michael and I were heading into the east stairwell when we got under attack. We could not find Justice anywhere. He must have went a different way." 

"Did you say that Justice disappeared as the gunfire started." Operations asked. 

At Nikita's nod he turned to Madeline. "Have Justice taken to the white room. I want him questioned." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

WHITE ROOM 

"Justice. Did you have anything to do with Michael getting taken hostage?" Madeline asked. 

"Who cares if Michael got out or not? I could care less if he rots in that place." 

"So you did have something to do with it. Why?" 

"Because Nikita needed a man like me not Michael, but don't worry they won't kill him. They just want to have a little fun." 

When Nikita heard that he was the one that had let them get Michael she went crazy. She took off into the room and straight to him punching him as hard as she could. Madeline got her attention and asked her to go back outside that she needed to find out where Michael would be held and then he will be canceled. 

After he was questioned he was indeed canceled. Then Madeline came out to talk to Nikita and Operations. 

"He is being held in a room in the western most corner. They will keep him there until noon tomorrow. Then he will be moved so we will have to leave now." 

Nikita had not gotten out of her mission clothes and was ready to go right then, but they had to get some operatives ready also. They couldn't start on their way back to the building until the next morning. 

Birkoff began to explain to them what was needed. "You go to this corner right here." He pointed to it on the schematics. "Operations wants you out in ten minutes so get him and get out." 

They left and within the ten minutes they had Michael and was leaving the building. Nikita was not the one to find him but as soon as she was in the van she went and sat down with his head in her lap. He was taken to Medlab as soon they got back to Section. 

"It seems as though he was just shot up with some drug to knock him out for the transport. I think that he can go on home. Just have him rest." The doctor said before he walked out of the room. 

When Nikita came to pick Michael up from Medlab to take him home she noticed that he was acting odd towards her. Like he was mad at her for some reason, but she tried to make herself believe that everything was all right. Once they were at Nikita's apartment he walked out of the room and did not say a word, but he came back into the room and glared at Nikita. So she went to him and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "What's wrong with you? What are you so mad at me about?" 

Michael grabbed her hand to get it off of his arm. "Don't touch me." He gripped her hand so tight that he bruised it. So Nikita jerked her hand out of his and pushed him away from her. This only seem to make him more furious. 

He walked back to her and backhanded her across the face and as she turned around he hit her in the back twice. Nikita was finally able to turn back around hit him in the stomach but he acted like she did nothing to him. Finally she ran to her room and locked the door. 

She had never seen him like this and it scared her. Michael come to beat on the door. Nikita made her way out of the bedroom window and down the fire escape and headed for Section. Madeline and Operations were not there. 

She went to her room there. When she woke up the next morning she saw Michael at the end of her bed. She jumped out of bed ready to try to protect herself, but he just walked up to her and pulled her up to him. She began to shake. She was scared of him after last night. Then he turned to her and smiled. "I would watch it Nikita or you could get hurt." Nikita pulled away from him and left the room. 

As soon as Nikita was out of the room she went to Walter's station and began to talk to him. She acted as though nothing was wrong but Walter could tell something was up. 

"What's up Sugar?" 

"I'm having some problems with Michael. They did something to him there and he seems to be taking it out on me." 

"What do you mean 'taking it out on you'?" Walter asked as he leaned a little closer to her. 

"Will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean anyone?" With his nod she pulled up her sleeve and showed him the bruises. Walter was furious to see what he had done to Nikita. About that time she looked up to see that Michael was watching her show Walter her arm. 

"Nikita, I want to see you in my office now." Nikita took a deep breath and walked towards him. 

"Are you going to be all right? Do you want me to come with you?" Walter said. 

She told him no and then she walked into the office. When she stepped in he locked the door behind her. Nikita backed away and went behind his desk, but he followed her around and pinned her up against the wall. He grabbed her arms and put them behind her and began to kiss her. These were not tender kisses he was actually hurting her. She pulled away and hit him and that was when it began. He grabbed her by the neck and hit her right in the face. Then in the stomach. She tried to fight back but couldn't. He was the one who had taught her how to fight so he was able to block every punch. 

Walter couldn't see in the office but he watched none the less. He could hear some things being said but not a lot. When all of sudden he could see Nikita being thrown into the window causing the shades to fall. Then he saw Michael pick her up and hit her again. He ran towards the door screaming to Birkoff. 

"Get security to Michael's office, get Madeline down here and GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!" He ran to office and heard the door unlock. He pushed it open and ran in. He saw Michael picking her up once again to hit her but she was already unconscious. Before Michael could hit her again he shot him with a tranq dart. Something he always carried with him. It was a handy item to have in Section. 

Madeline was at the door a few minutes later and said, "What on God's green earth happened?" Then she turned around to Birkoff. "Get Medical here right away." She went over to Nikita. She looked bad. 

They took Michael to interrogation and Nikita to Medlab. 

INTERROGATION 

"What is going on Michael?" Madeline asked as she walked around chair he was in. Since Michael was not answering any of her question she decided to hypnotize him. 

Madeline discovered what had happened. He had been brainwashed. This was something that Section could fix easily, but they didn't know if they were going to be able to save Nikita. 

After Michael went through the process to wipe out the damage of the brainwashing he asked for Nikita. He had no idea what he had done. He remembered nothing. The last thing he remembered was being on the mission. Madeline told him that she was in Medlab. When he took off towards Medlab she followed him. When they got there the doors were locked. Michael began to beat on the window then he turned to Madeline. "What is it locked for?" 

"She's under protection. No one is allowed in but Operations and I." She said. 

"Why? Who did this to her?" He asked frantically looking through the window. 

"You did." She said with no emotion and walked away. 

Michael snapped his head around and stared in disbelief at Madeline as she left but said nothing else to her. Instead he turned back to the window. One lonely tear fell down his cheek and he leaned his head against the window. "Dear God, What have I done?" 

(A. N. I hope that you liked this chapter. There is another chapter coming soon. 

Thank you Angel-Chickie for the wonderful review. And thank you to the three other people too. I don't know your names or I would put them on here too. I'm so glad that you like my stories. I hope that you continue to like it and I hope that you check out some of my other ones. I just saw that you have one. I can't wait to read it too. Again, Thank you so much.) 


	3. Whatever!

Michael stared at Nikita through the window for over an hour. He didn't move for anything. She had not moved even a little bit. Her beautiful face was covered with cuts and bruises. He could not take it any longer. He turned and headed over towards Madeline's office. 

"Madeline. I need to know what happened. All I remember are these voices. It felt like people were screaming in my ear but I could not understand what was said. I don't remember anything since the night of the mission. It was as if I was in some dream. I need help. Tell me what I did to Nikita. Please." Michael pleaded. 

She explained all she knew about the situation but told him that it would take a little more digging to find out for sure. "We do not quite understand what happened to you over there, but we do know that you were hypnotized and we suppose that they put the idea in your mind about Nikita. They must know us some how. We are going to need to look deeper into this before we know for sure." 

"Can I see her?" 

"I guess that it is all right to see her now. Come on. I will go with you." Madeline smiled and followed him out. 

MEDLAB 

"She is so pale. How is she doing?" Michael asked. 

"It was touch and go for a while, but she will pull through. A lot of damage was done but we have good Doctors here. I wouldn't worry." She said. Then she turned and left the room. 

"Nikita. If you can hear me I want to tell you that I love you so much. I am so sorry that this happened to you. You have been the only light in my life for years. Please come back to me. You better get well again, Mrs. Michael Villier. We have got a lifetime in front of us. A lifetime that we will be spent together." 

Then he leaned down and kissed her very softly on the lips. As he lifted up he saw her eyes flutter open. 

"'Kita?" 

"Where am I ?" She looked around for a second. "Never mind, I know. There is only one place that is this white." 

Michael stared at her. He knew that she hated him after what he did to her. He hated himself, but since he would not come to her she reached her hand over and pulled him to her. 

"Come over here to me." He walked close to her. "Give me a kiss." 

"You don't hate me?" 

"How could I? I knew that wasn't you that did that. I love you and I always will." She closed her eyes as he leaned and kissed her once again. 

It was about a week and a half before they would let her out of Medlab. She would try to get up and leave everyday, but they wouldn't let her up. Michael refused to help them. Because the last time he tried to keep her down she decked him. The last day before they let her go she promised to come back and shoot every single one of them. They were happy that she did not follow through with that threat. They didn't know that they only reason she didn't follow through was because Michael hid her gun and Walter refused to give her another one. 

"Well our first night together as a married couple, but I don't think I am going to be very much fun tonight. I am still so sore." 

"Don't worry about that. I am here to take care of you. Anything you want is yours." 

"Anything!?!?" A large smile crossed her face. 

"Oh My God! You're scaring me." He laughed. "No, What do you have in mind?" 

"I would kill for some ice cream sandwiches." Michael laughed at the request. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Out the door he went. He showed up about ten minutes later with about ten boxes of sandwiches and each box had twelve in it. 

"I better specify how many I want next time. I was thinking one or two." She began to laugh. Next thing she knew Michael walked over and handed her one. He even had one for himself. 

"I used to love these when I was a boy." 

"What? Michael Villa was actually a boy." She laughed. 

"Villier." He laughed. 

"Whatever." She shrugged her shoulders as she took a big bite of her ice cream sandwich. 

They cuddled up on the couch together and ate their ice cream. Michael sat with her, watching her eat. She was so beautiful even with the little spot of ice cream on her nose. She didn't even know it was there. He leaned over and wiped it off of her nose and showed it to her. She got his finger and sucked the vanilla ice cream off it. They spent most of the night talking about anything that they could think of. Then they went on to bed. They slept closely cuddled to each other all night. 

The next day as they walked in Section they both had a big smile on their faces. They had never been so happy in their lives. 

As Michael walked towards Madeline's office, she walked towards Walter's little room at the corner of Section. 

"So how's everything going today?" Walter was glad that she was so happy. He was not mad at Michael anymore since Madeline explained what had happened. 

"What are you so chipper for?" 

"I am just happy. I have a lot of reason to be. I have the man that I have been wanting for years and he loves me as I love him. Unconditionally. Now we are married and I am Mrs. Michael Villou." 

"Villier." Michael said with a little laugh from behind her. Walter had seen him there but did not tell Nikita. He knew it would do Michael good to hear that the feelings that she had for him were true. 

"Whatever." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 

Michael was very happy. Nikita was just what he needed. For that matter Nikita was just what Section needed too. 

"I have got a surprise for you. Madeline gave us a week off. I know just where we should go. Are you ready?" 

"I am always ready." She turned and followed Michael out as soon as they were out of Section he pulled her close to him and kissed her. 

"What was that for?" 

"For being you." He just stared into her eyes. He felt as though he could get lost in that deep ocean of blue. 

"So where are we going?" Nikita questioned. 

"There is a little place up in the mountains that I bought a few years ago. I got it about the time you came into Section. No one knows about it, not even Section. I put the cell phones up before we left the apartment. So we will not be interrupted. I got some clothes together before we left the house. Madeline had told me last night that she was going to let us go but I wanted to surprise you with it. She wanted me to come in and tell her how everything went before we left though. As soon as I walked into her office she saw the smile on my face and said that I could go." 

"Well, Didn't you think of everything. How long will it take us to get there?" 

"About an hour and a half, but trust me it is worth the drive. You'll love it!" He promised. 

THE CABIN 

As they were about to pull up to it he told her to close her eyes. She smiled the entire time her eyes were closed. She loved surprises. As he got her to the front of the cabin he told her to open her eyes. 

"Michael it is beautiful. I love it." She turned to him. "I love you." 

"Come on. Let's go in." Right before she walked in he grabbed her up. " It is still tradition to carry the bride over the threshold. This is our cabin now. We will always have a place that is ours. A place that we will never have to share with anyone, even Section." 

"I just wish you knew how happy you have made me. I don't think it is possible for me to be any happier." 

"I'm glad." 

"Michael." 

"Yes, my love." 

"You can put me down now." 

"Do I have to?" 

"No, but if you want to walk up straight the rest of your life you need to." 

He walked over and set her down on the couch. She didn't stay there long. She got up and followed him to the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" 

She laughed for a second. "How old is the food here?" 

"It's all fresh. I had a friend come and stock it for me yesterday. I have something special for you in the frig and freezer. Go look." 

She walked over there and opened the door to the freezer first and saw about two dozen ice cream sandwiches. Considering she ate nearly an entire box all by herself. She giggled like a child on Christmas day. He knew just the right things to make her happy. She then looked in the frig to see a dozen red roses. With a note attached to it that she read aloud. 

"I love you Mrs. Villae." 

"Villier." He corrected. 

"Whatever." She said and shrugged her shoulders. This was becoming a common response. 

He was trying his best not to laugh, but he was unsuccessful. He began to laugh like Nikita had never seen before. He had such a beautiful smile and laugh. She was definitely going to have to work on the name though. She began to laugh with Michael. 

That night they laid down in bed and held each other as close as they could possibly get. Michael didn't want to push her because he figured that she might still be a little sore. Every time he thought about what he had done to her he felt like screaming and he surely did not want to hurt her anymore. 

Soon after Michael fell asleep Nikita awoke. She laid there and pulled away a little so that she could watch Michael sleep. He was so beautiful. Not just on the outside, on the inside as well. Even though he had done a lot of bad things in his life. He had a heart of gold. He was her Knight in shining armor and he did shine. Brighter than he could ever had imagined. He was always there for her when she needed him. She loved him and she wanted to always be with him. 

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. She reached over and put her hand on his neck. She began to run it down around on his chest and then his stomach then up his arm and down his back. She could not resist to run it over his butt also. He had a great butt. Nice and tight. Then she brought her hand up to his face and let a finger trace around his jaw. She couldn't resist him any longer. She was feeling better and wanted him. 

She moved a little closer and ran her hand over his chest again. Then going down to his arm she pulled his hand to her and put it on her hip. Then she began to move it around. She looked over to see a smile on his face as he opened his eyes. He watched her for a minute. Then he moved his hand around himself. He ran it over her arm. Down to her hips and up to her chest. The whole time they kept eye contact. Nikita moved over to get closer as she wrapped her leg around his. She ran her hand over his chest again then down his stomach. Before she went any further he stopped her. 

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." 

"I have never been more sure about anything except my love for you." 

He then let her hand continue her exploration, as he felt her fingers run over his body, he let out a very satisfied moan. He turned back on his side and brought her up to be on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him on the neck. The entire time he kept his hand on her. He did not want to break contact even for a minute. They soon had discarded her nightgown and panties. His boxers were already off. Thanks to her little exploration earlier. As they made love Michael told her he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever. 

All of a sudden he saw a tear run down Nikita's face. He though he had hurt her again and the thought of that killed him. She saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking so she answered the question before it was even asked. 

"I'm all right. I just hate that we only have these few days together and then we have to go back so soon. I don't want to leave." 

"I know. I don't want to leave either. I would keep you here forever if I could, but it just is not possible. Not right now anyway. Be patient." 

The time at the cabin passed so fast. Nikita looked at the cabin one last time before she got into the car. On the ride home she fell asleep. Michael looked over at her several times. She seemed so content, but a little sad too. As Michael pulled up to Nikita's apartment he leaned over to wake her up with a kiss on the lips. She awoke with a smile and kissed him back. 

"Nikita. We're home. " 

She looked over at him with a very sad look on her face. "No. We just left our home." 

(A. N. Another chapter finished. Well, I hope that you like this chapter. I got this up a little faster than the last. To make up for taking so long on the last one. Thank you for reading. Please review.... 


	4. Brownie Thief!

Michael and Nikita spent the night talking about the way they wanted their lives to turn out. Michael said that he wanted to spend his life with Nikita. He wanted to get her as far away from Section as he possibly could, a place that they could never be found. What Nikita wanted was to be able to get away from Section and have a family. She wanted to be with Michael forever. They didn't know if these were wishes of something that would one day come true. Or if they were fantasies of something that they would never have. 

They drifted off the sleep and the next morning she was feeling a little bit better. They took their time getting ready to go into Section. They did not want to be there but they knew that they had no choice. Michael had to catch up on some paperwork while Nikita went to talk to Birkoff. He was at the desk that she was beginning to think that he never left. He was munching on some brownies. Nikita walked up to see what he was doing. That was when she saw the brownies. She eased over to them without Birkoff seeing, swiped one and ate it without him ever realizing it. After all, she was trained to be devious and tricky. The brownies were delicious too. Right about the time she put it in her mouth he turned around. 

"Hey wait one minute. I had four brownies just a minute ago. Now there are only three. Where is it Nikita?" She shrugged her shoulders. 

"What was that?" He asked. He wanted her to open her mouth but she wouldn't. 

Finally Nikita swallowed a very big mouthful of food after only a couple of chews. 

"You took my brownie, you thief."

"Prove it." Nikita said. 

"All right, I will, Smile." She smiled real big but kept her mouth closed. 

"Show some teeth Nikita." 

When she did he could see the last remnants of his lost brownie. 

"You can mess with a lot of things but not my food." Nikita looked at him with little puppy dog eyes while she stuck out her bottom lip until he finally gave up. "All right, you can have one more and that is it, but you owe me." 

Nikita smiled and grabbed another as she sat down in a chair and pulled it over in beside Birkoff. Section was not very busy that morning so he was playing video games. Nikita was amazed. Even with video games this guy was a genius. She sat and watched him win game after game. She then peeked up to look towards Michael's office and saw him staring at her. 

She smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled and went back to what he was doing. Birkoff was still into his video game when he heard Madeline come up behind him. Nikita jerked around to see Birkoff looking at a screen with all sorts of figures on it. Nikita thought about it for a second and looked over at Birkoff. "That was pretty slick, Slick." 

"Nikita, Can you come to my office for a minute?" Madeline said. 

She followed Madeline into her office they sat down. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Nikita said 

"I just wanted to see how everything is going with you and Michael. How has he been acting?" 

"He is back to normal if that is what you mean. He is just fine. I don't think that there are any lasting effects of the brainwashing." 

"That is real good. How are you feeling? Are you still hurting anywhere? I know that it has been over a month since the incident but are you having any lingering problems?" 

"I actually feel quite good." She got up to leave, but first she turned back to Madeline. "Madeline. Thank you for the concern." She smiled and left. 

"Nikita, I don't know of anything that is happening so you and Michael take a couple days off, but this time stay at your apartment and if you leave, take your cell phone. If we need you we will call you. Have fun." 

Madeline was pleased with herself. She had sent them on vacation so they could work out what had happened to them and from the look of everything it worked. 

MICHAEL'S OFFICE 

Michael was trying to type out his report on the computer, but he really wasn't paying very much attention to what he was doing. When he looked down he saw what he had written on the screen: 

Nikita went into the west corner. Nikita moved toward the western most stairwells. Nikita, Nikita, Nikita. 

Her name was all over the report. The funny thing was that she was not even on that particular mission. He let out a sigh. "I know what your mind is on." He smiled and leaned back. 

When Nikita came from Madeline's office she went to Walter. She sat and talked with him for a while to see what he was doing and if he knew of missions that where coming. When he told her that he did not know of any missions coming up she was happy. She did not feel like going anywhere right now, but just a few minutes later she was running away from him and across Section. She ran to a little bathroom right past Michael's office. He had his head down and did not see her go in, but he heard Walter call to him from his doorway. 

"Michael, something is wrong with Nikita. I think you need to check on her." 

Michael got up immediately and walked to the door of the room. He could hear that she was throwing up. When he was able to get the door open she was down on the floor with her back against the wall. She was sick. So he picked her up and carried her to his office and put her on his couch. 

She moaned from the sick feeling in her stomach. Michael walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you think is making you sick?" 

"Birkoff has poisoned me with those brownies. He knew which ones I was going to steal. Either that or I am suffering from a sugar overdose." She said with all little laugh. 

He stroked her hair and talked to her until she went to sleep. When she woke up about two hours later she felt about 100% better. "It must have been the brownies. I feel fine now." 

"I am glad. You were beginning to worry me." 

She smiled at his concern and sat up. She watched him finish his work before they were to leave. They couldn't wait till they got home. He wanted to hold her and never let her go and she just wanted to be held, nothing more but nothing less. They left within the hour. As they walked out the door Walter saw them and walked up to them. 

"How are you feeling Sugar?" 

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I guess I will see you in a little while. We will be off a few more days. It seems as though nothing is going on." She blew him a kiss and left. 

For the next couple of days she was sick off and on. She could not figure out what was wrong but she hoped that it would go away soon. After the fourth day she had an idea what it was. She was looking at the calendar and counted. She had realized that her little monthly friend was over two weeks late for their visit. Nikita decided to go and buy a pregnancy test. 

She took the test and watched it for a result. She had only been sitting there for about a minute but to her it seemed like an hour. After about another minute she opened her eyes to see two little blue lines on the stick. She went back and read the directions again. _(If two lines appear in the second square this indicates a positive result.)_ She looked back at the test then back of the directions. Then back at the stick and back at the directions. She did so about four times. 

That was about the time she hit the floor. A couple of minutes later she opened her eyes to see that she was indeed on the bathroom floor. She had to think of how to tell Michael. She wanted to think of some good way to tell him, but first she had to go and make sure that she was indeed pregnant. So she went the next day to the doctors. The doctor's test said the same thing. She had the results now. How would she go about this with Michael? 

The next day she had come up with an idea and had to wait until he went back to Section or to the store or where ever. After he left she went to the grocery store and then came back home. 

As Michael walked into the apartment that evening Nikita told him to go to the bathroom and wash up for dinner. "I already sound like a mother." She said to herself. 

As Michael was in the bathroom he looked over and saw a bottle of baby shampoo. He thought Nikita was just trying something new on her hair. Then he walked back to the table. Nikita knew that he did not get the hint so she went on with her plan. She had made 'baby back ribs' and 'baby limas' with little baby 'corns' and a few other things. So she decided to go on with the grand finale'. 

"Michael. I got you a present today." 

"Really, what is it?" He asked. 

"You will have to open it and see." she said. 

She watched as he opened the wrapping paper and stare at the contents. Then he looked up to her. Then he held up a tiny shirt that said, "I love my daddy" 

"Nikita, Does this mean what I think it means?" 

"Yes it does. I found out for sure yesterday, but I wanted to think of the right way to tell you. How do you feel about it?" 

"What do you mean how do I feel? I am happy, Very, very happy." 

Nikita jumped up into his arms. She then turned back to him and said, "I was beginning to think that you were never going to get the hint. You did not say anything about the shampoo. You didn't say anything about my theme dinner. The shirt was my last hope." She laughed. 

"How far along are you?" 

"The doctors are not real sure. He is going to do an ultrasound next week, but he thinks about two and a half to three months. We will know for sure soon though." 

"Are you scared?" Michael asked. 

"A little, I don't want our baby to be brought up in Section." 

"I know, but I will promise you something. I will never let anything happen to you or our baby." 

"Let's keep it a secret for a while. I don't want to tell them yet. Let's keep it our secret a little while longer." 

"You don't have anything to worry about from me." 

"Michael." 

"Yes." 

"Do we have anymore ice cream sandwiches left?" 

"I do think I can find a few." He laughed as he got up to get one. 

They went to bed but neither one of them could go to sleep. Nikita started to get up. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make me a bologna and cheese sandwich. You want one?" 

"You lay back down I will go make them." She smiled and lay back down. 

"Can you put some ketchup on that?" He made a face and then nodded. 

Just as he started to walk towards the kitchen she would call him back, First for Ketchup then for ranch dressing then for a pickle and then for an ice cream sandwich. Of course she only ate about half, but she ate about half of everything. Once she had eaten this she went on to sleep. 

She put her back up close to Michael. His body fitted just perfectly behind hers and his arm with went over and that is the way they slept all night. 

Thanks goes to Sierra Windfire for getting me back on my feet with the good reviews. I wouldn't have started back on this without a little inspiration.


	5. Oh no, She's possessed!

"So how is the little mommy-to-be this morning?" Michael said as Nikita awoke. 

"Sick. Excuse me." She said as she pushed him out of her way so she could head to the bathroom. 

"You know Madeline called and said that we have to come into Section this morning for a briefing for and upcoming mission. I don't like the idea of you going out on a mission with you being pregnant." 

"I don't like it either but it is too early to tell them. They can make me have an abortion and I won't do it. Let's give it another month." 

"Well, You be extra careful and stay with me." 

"I will. I promise." 

They headed into Section at about 9:00 a.m. The briefing was scheduled for 9:15. So they got there in plenty of time. Birkoff, Walter, Madeline, Operations and two other operatives were already in there. As soon as Michael and Nikita sat down the briefing began. 

"We have just received Intel on the Freedom Fighters. They are recruiting people due to some recent loss of personnel. The word is that they are looking for females. We will be sending in Nikita and Madeline. We will be on the outside. As soon as they are taken to the sight we are to extract them. We only need to know where their substation is. There is to be no failure on this one. I will be going along on this one. We leave in the morning at 6:00 a.m. Dismissed." 

The plane left right as scheduled. Operations had left Walter in charge. Nikita laughed to herself. _(God help Section)_ All she could see in her mind was getting back and seeing everyone in Tie Died shirts and bandannas. 

"I really don't like the idea of you going on this mission. It's not safe." Operations said. 

"You know we have no other choice. Jennifer is away. Tina and Robin are known to them and we canceled Julie and Ann. I will be all right. Don't worry. It will all be over soon and you will not have to worry anymore." 

"I don't like the idea of you going in there alone. It's not safe." Michael said. 

"I won't be alone. I will be with Madeline." 

"I know but I will not even be at sight. I have to go and talk to the contact. So I won't be there if something goes wrong. " 

"It will be all right. You'll see." 

They reached the hotel at five that evening. Once they were unpacked they went over the plans. They went over them about five times to make sure everyone had it down pat. Michael held Nikita very close that night. As though he was trying to protect her from what was to come. Nikita talked to him about the mission. 

"Athens is very beautiful. Have you ever been to Greece before?" 

"Yes, A few years ago. I've always thought it was beautiful too, but it can't hold a candle to you." Michael said as he leaned over and kissed her. 

The next morning Nikita and Madeline left for the meet and Michael left to talk to the informant. 

"We are to get them to take us back to their place. We are going to have to be careful. You know how vicious these people are. All right, let's go."

They went to the Door Man and Madeline said, "Parakalo' fonsakste ena taksi." 

"What in the world did you just say?" 

Madeline smiled and said, "I just asked him if he would please call us a taxi." 

When they got into the taxi the driver asked where they were going. "Pou piyenete?" Destination? 

"Caligula, Parakalo. Viazome." Madeline stated. Caligula, Please. We're in a hurry. 

As the taxi drove to the meet Michael was arriving to see the informant. Michael walked up to the man and talked to each other for a minute or two before getting down to business. 

"Kalimera. Isthe o kirios Kostas?" Good Morning, Are you Mr. Kostas? 

"Ne." The man replied. Yes 

The man continued to talk to Michael about the meet, telling him that everything was all right. About this time Nikita and Madeline were arriving at Caligula, the club that they were to meet some of the members of the Freedom Fighters. 

As soon as they walked in and saw that the only people that were there were them and the members. Madeline turned to Nikita. 

"Let's get out of here it is a set up." 

But as they turned around two large men stepped in front of them. Nikita was surprised at how fast Madeline got rid of the man in front of her. The one that was in front of Nikita soon hit the floor also. Before they could get out of the door they were grabbed and injected with something that knocked them out. 

Meanwhile, with the informant Michael talked to him for a while longer, but he noticed that they whole time he was telling him that there was no problem with the meet he was writing on a piece of paper. As he started to leave he shook hands with Michael and deposited the paper in his hand, on the paper had a few simple words. 

(Being taped… Meet a setup…) 

Then below that in big letters was one more sentence. 

(GET PEOPLE OUT NOW) 

Michael knew what this man was risking to tell him this so he played along. 

"Efharisto, Herete." Thank you, Good Bye 

As soon as he was in the car he called Operations. "Get them out now, it is a setup." 

Operations and the two other operatives went into the club to see only three Freedom Fighter members. They begin to shoot and before he knew it the operatives were dead. Operations killed one of the members but did not kill the other, but as the man ran out of bullets he grabbed his knife and took his own life rather than be taken and made to talk. 

Operations looked around and saw Madeline and Nikita's com set and tracker. There was no way to find them now. He got back to the van and called Michael. 

"We have a problem Michael. They have been taken and we have no way of finding them. They were stripped of their trackers and their communication equipment." 

"Meet me at the hotel." Michael said and then he hung up the phone. 

HOTEL 

"We have no way of finding them without their trackers." Operations said. 

That was when Birkoff spoke up. "Sir, did you see their watches anywhere?" When Ops shook his head Birkoff continued. "Walter has been working on a new tracker. He decided to check it out on this trip. They are undetectable. If we can find the signal we can find the location." 

Nikita and Madeline had been taken to a room and tied to chairs where they were facing the other. They wanted them to see the others pain. They would not give any information up so they were beaten. First starting with Nikita, She was hit in the face over and over, but the next thing she knew he hit her very hard in, off all places, her stomach. Nikita lifted up her head only long enough to spit in his face and call him a few short but effective names. 

Then he walked to Madeline and said, "So, Are you a smart ass like her?" 

"Well I sure am not a dumb ass like you." 

That little remark earned her a punch in the face. Nikita could not believe that came from Madeline. She tried to keep eye contact with her but couldn't. She passed out. 

HOTEL 

"I've got a fix." Birkoff said. He gave them the location and Operations and Michael left on their way to get them. All that kept going through Michael's mind was Nikita. What if they were too late? What about the baby? This made him drive that much faster. 

Madeline and Nikita both lay on the floor. "Madeline, are you still with me over there?" Nikita said. For a minute she didn't answer and Nikita thought that she didn't make it through the latest beating. Then she spoke. 

"I'm still here." 

Nikita had begun to cry. 

"Are you hurt that badly?" 

"No. Madeline, I'm.... I'm pregnant and he hit me so hard in the stomach. I just don't know what is going to happen." 

"Don't worry; our husbands will be here soon." 

"Our husbands?" Nikita said. 

"Yes. I'm sure Michael and Operations are on their way." 

"You and Ops are married?" 

"Yes. For nearly twenty years now. " 

"What is his name? I have always been curious." 

"Paul. His name is Paul. I hated it when I had to start calling him Operations. Just wait, you will too when Michael becomes Operations." 

"How are they going to find us?" Nikita said. 

"You know the watches that I told you to put on. It has a tracker in it that cannot be detected. Only by a special transmitter will they find it. Birkoff knows about it. Don't worry. They will be here soon." 

A few minutes later some men came in the room to get them. Nikita drug herself over to Madeline to keep them away. Madeline was a lot weaker than Nikita. She knew that if they took Madeline in one more time that they would more than likely kill her. She was ready to protect Madeline with her life. Nikita would not move so the men went to lift them both up to take them for more torture, but just as they leaned down two silent shots ripped through the air. 

Michael and Operations made it through the building killing everyone that they came in contact with. When they got into the room with Nikita and Madeline they found them in the same position that they were in minutes earlier. With Nikita draped over Madeline's body. They were both unconscious. 

Michael gently reached down and picked up Nikita. In the process he saw that she was moaning and holding her stomach. He had had a bad feeling that she was tortured and would probably lose the baby. He had tears in his eyes as he carried her out. 

Operations picked up Madeline looking at her face that had been so brutally beaten. He had never seen her look this bad in his life. They had transport meet them outside. Once they were outside they set off the charges that they planted on the way in. 

They set off towards Section Three. They were stabilized and flew back to Section One Where they stayed for a couple of weeks. Nikita and Michael were awakened by one of the Doctors. He had some good news. 

"We were able to save the baby. You should be able to carry it to full term, but you must stay in bed. The only time I want you out of bed is to go to the bathroom. I do not want you out for any other reason and…" He turned to Michael. "...I hope you know how to cook, daddy." 

"He can probably cook better than me." Nikita said. 

As the doctor walked out of the room Michael got up to hold Nikita in his arms. They talked for a minute about what Madeline and Operations was going to think, but they didn't have to wonder long. 

Operations wheeled Madeline in. She was in a wheelchair and absolutely hated it. She was fighting him like Nikita fought Michael. It was a very funny sight to behold. 

"Congratulations Nikita. I heard that the baby was going to make it." She smiled. 

"Did you also hear the only way it would? I would have to be in bed for the rest of the four months. I can't even get up. Michael will have to stay with me. What are we going to do?" 

"We are going to let you go to be on your own to have the baby. You will have to come back, but let's get you out and then work from there as time goes by, All right." She said with a smile. 

Right about that time they heard a loud noise coming out of the back room. When they turned around they saw the doctor with an ultra sound Machine. 

"Let's check on that baby, Shall we?" 

He ran it over her stomach and all of a sudden you could see a tiny little heart beating. It was the best thing that Nikita had ever seen. A few weeks earlier she had told Michael that she could never be any happier. She learned one thing. "Never say Never." Everyone sat watching the ultrasound video. Michael held Nikita's hand and Ops held onto Madeline. They too had a child together that they were forced to put up for adoption, but they still saw her almost everyday. She just did not know it. They were going to find a way for Michael and Nikita to keep this baby. 

The months passed slowly. Nikita would stand and look in the mirror for ten minutes at a time. She would just look at her stomach, Amazed by the wonder of it all. Michael would lay there at night after she would go to sleep and just lay his hand on her stomach. 

One day when Nikita was about six months and she was sitting on the couch with her legs up on Michael's lap. She was quite comfortable laying there watching TV and eating an ice cream sandwich, when Michael leaned down. He shifted his upper body so that he would not knock her feet off him. He laid his head down on her stomach. He sat there feeling the kicks to his cheek. He began to speak French very softly to her stomach and then kissed it. This simple gesture made Nikita cry. She was so happy to have Michael in her life forever. 

Michael was always coming home with little things that he saw that he wanted to buy for Nikita or the baby. He bought the baby a shirt that said, "if you think I am cute look at my mommy.' Nikita really liked that one. 

They had been living at the cabin for about three months now and they loved it. Walter called Michael to see how everything was doing. Michael still kept his cell phone with him for just that reason. Walter asked if Michael would meet him so that they could talk. He said he had something to give him. Michael told Nikita where he was going and that he would be back soon. Not to worry. 

Walter met him in the park. Michael looked so good. He had never seen him so happy. He had a couple of things for him. First thing he did was hand Michael an itty bitty teeny weenie bandanna. Michael chuckled at this. The next thing was a little teddy bear but the year on it was '93' . Michael lifted up and looked up with Walter with his eyes full of unshed tears. 

"This was for Christian. Wasn't it?" 

Walter looked him in the eyes and nodded his head. "I got it right before he died. I never had a chance to give it to him. I wanted you to have it." 

They talked like what seemed forever. They talked about everything. They even talked about Operations and Madeline. 

"I have something else for you. It is from Madeline and Operation. It is a baby book and a couple outfits." He whispered in his ear. "I made sure it didn't have any trackers." 

They both shared a good laugh on this one. They were still talking when Michael's phone started ringing. When he picked it up he could hear Nikita. She was in screaming in pain. Michael did not even say good-bye to Walter. He just got up and ran. Walter knew that something was wrong by the way he left. So he didn't say a thing but he did know one thing he was going to find out soon. 

As Michael flew down the road at 90 mph on a 50 mph road, he was very thankful that he did not run into any cops. He wouldn't have stopped for them anyway. His mind was only on Nikita and the baby. He made it there in record time. When he got in the cabin Nikita was sitting straight up in the bed. Her hair was slick with sweat and she looked like she was possessed. 

"What the hell took you so long?" Nikita said in a voice far deeper than he had ever heard from her before. He really was wondering if she was possessed.

Michael sure was not expecting that one. He walked over to her. She grabbed him and pulled him to her. "You could have gotten here a little bit faster. Yeah, you were all for making this baby, but you want to leave when it comes time for it to get here into the world. Should have known guys never stick around. Well you damn sure aren't leaving now. I will kill you if you walk one step towards that door. Where's my gun?" Nikita started searching the bedside table for her firearm. Michael was actually dumbfounded. All he had done was come in the front door. 

After the contraction was over she suddenly became sweet. "I'm sorry Michael, but we are ready to start I believe." 

Michael got set up and had Nikita ready to deliver the baby. It would not have been the first one that he had ever delivered, but he was still nervous as hell. Nikita was in a lot of pain. Michael noticed that the baby was not crowning and she was bleeding far more than she was supposed to. He thought for a second and grabbed her and some blankets and put her in the car and headed towards Section. She screamed off and on all the way there. She was in so much pain. 

About ten minutes from Section Michael called Madeline and told her that something was wrong. Right about that time she heard Nikita scream. 

"Bring her in we will be ready in five minutes." 

Birkoff and Walter both heard Nikita screaming as she was brought in. They came running, but jumped out of the way when they saw her coming through the doors. She was taken straight on to Medlab. Everyone was behind her. Michael was holding her hand and never let go as they put her into the stirrups. After only a few minutes the doctor jumped up. 

"She's hemorrhaging. We've got to get this baby out now." 

Michael was sent outside. 

A few minutes later another doctor came out to talk to him. "You have a choice. We can either save Nikita or the baby. We don't have enough personnel to save them both." 

Michael stood up. "You better find a way to save them both or you are all dead. I will kill you. Now get in there and save Nikita now." 

Michael did not realize that the doctor took that as the decision and he set off to save Nikita and not the baby, but that had not been what Michael meant. He wanted them both to live. 

About an hour later he heard a nurse say that they were saving Nikita and that they could not do anything for the baby. Michael walked over to them and said, "I told him, both of them. You get back in there now and tell him to save them both." 

The nurses were scared to death. But one of them managed to talk. "The surgery is over. He's gone." 

Michael sat down on the chair just stared at the wall. He could not believe that he had another child die. Then he thought about Nikita. This will kill her and it is all his fault. At least he believed that. 

The next thing he knew one of the young nurses came and got Michael. She did not say a word to him just led him to a room. When he got to the door he saw Nikita. She looked so peaceful. How could he tell her what had happened?

She turned to look at him and smiled. He slowly walked over there and took her hand. He was just about to tell her what happened when she spoke up. "It's a girl." She pulled back the cover for Michael to see a very small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Michael let a single tear run out of his eye and kissed her. Everything was going to be all right. 

About a month after the baby was born Michael and Nikita met up with Operations, Madeline, Walter and Birkoff. They had called them to meet them at the park. As they sat down everybody had sad looks on their faces. This did not make Nikita feel any better, but then they handed her a present. Michael and Nikita looked at it for a minute and then to each other before opening it. It was a beautiful photo album. 

Nikita remembered a lot of the pictures in there like the picture of her and Michael right as they were about to go meet Bauer. They had a picture of Rudy. The guy that they decided to let live. It was of him and his sister and they looked great. They saw Birkoff sitting at his desk with a mouth full of Oreo cookies. Walter with one of the tie dyed shirts and matching bandannas. As they went toward the back they saw a small picture of Madeline and Operations standing together with a child in their arms. 

They were about Michael and Nikita's age. As they got to the next to the last page they saw the note. 

"You have always there when we needed you. 

Madeline wrote = "You were willing to give your life to protect me when we were held. You will always have our protection if you need it. 

Operations wrote = "You saved my son and you saved my wife and my life when Petrosian tried to take it. I thank you. 

Birkoff wrote = "You have saved my life numerous times but there is one night that I know for sure that I would have died if it were not for you Even though you did hold a gun to my head too. We love you… I love you. 

Walter wrote = "You have made life in Section tolerable again. You shined so bright that we will all feel your presence there. We love you. 

Then right at the end of the page it said," Oh yeah, Michael. We love you too. Ha, ha, ha. Then below that it said. 

"We have decided to grant the three of you one great wish. And since we know what you want your wish has come true." 

When they turned the next page there was another piece of paper that said. 

"YOU ARE FREE BUT NEVER FORGET YOUR FAMILY." 

Nikita looked up from this and said, "Are you serious. Are you really letting us go?" 

"Yes. As far as Section knows you have been canceled. They will never know any different because the only people that know the truth are here right now." 

After Nikita kissed everyone good-bye and told them she loved them and Michael bid them good-bye also. Nikita walked up to Madeline and asked her one thing. 

"Why?" 

"Let's just say that we may not have our own child with us but we can find our happiness through you, through the life of your family. Just take care of yourself. If you ever do need help, we will be here for you, Always. All of us." 

So Nikita, Michael and Michelle left the park to go home to their cabin, never to have to return to Section again. 

THE END 

(A. N. I hope that you liked the story. Please read and review it. Let me know what you think.....) 

Well, Yes, I know that Operations would never be like that, but hey, this is from my warped mind and I wanted them free. So, I made a happy ending. Don't you just love happy endings?

Thanks to Athena, Angel-Chickie, Dhiana and Sierra Windfire, Thank you for all of your inspirational words, your kind reviews. Thanks for the motivation. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this story finished. I hope that you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
